


【艾利】The Keys

by Electra_Electron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron
Summary: 关于艾伦脖子上那串钥匙的短小脑洞CP：艾伦+钥匙×利威尔





	【艾利】The Keys

白天，艾伦又因为扫除没完成，被利威尔扇了耳光，憋了一肚子气想插他。  
晚上，利威尔因为艾伦一记猛的，被钥匙扇了耳光，怒气被插着插着就没了。  
开启地下室秘密后，钥匙就没出场过。但是我想把它物尽其用。

比如扩张的时候不用手指，用钥匙。细长的金属钥柄又凉又刺激，还能被原主人精准地操作对着内壁里的四面八方戳弄，一会儿轻得让人发痒一会儿又重得快要捅破肠肉。  
钥匙顶部具有弯曲菱形的凹陷弧度、圆形的缩小点缀与均匀镂空互相交错的几何美感，其中向内挤压的菱形镂空能正好被艾伦一根手指勾住而固定，方便了原主人很轻易的旋转整把钥匙，那么钥匙尾部一个长而扁的突起就会搔刮过内穴里的嫩肉。如果这时候钥匙的小主人被逃出口腔的呻吟低喘勾了神，双眼彻底暗下，掐紧钥匙前前后后下了狠劲地去插紧闭的穴，插到最深能把三指宽的菱形顶部都捅进去，手腕上肌肉在用力时一层层肌理都明显地爆发，绕着圈用带着锋利棱角的钥凸去舔颤抖的肠肉，而一截软软嫩肉就算再痛也要违背其主人的神智，去吮吸去讨好一根蛮横的钥匙，可收缩着抚慰金属钥匙的一穴柔软传不到钥匙主人的手上，只能让冰凉的钥匙剥夺洞里能融化所有造访的性器的勾魂幽湿热度。  
钥匙的主人忍不住，他直接撕开裤子，一根英挺的长枪直指媚红的枪靶，可是小主人要让钥匙完成最后的使命。艾伦抽出钥匙时，钥匙尾部高高的突起卡在穴口的里面，利威尔被吓得浑身一抖不想让艾伦硬拔出来，又夹又缩着后面把侮辱过自己的钥匙吞了回去。“不行呢，利威尔兵长，你后面流的水太湿太黏会让钥匙生锈的。我保证会控制好力道的。”钥匙的小主人没有食言，轻轻地用食指掰开穴口一侧薄薄肌肉，把钥匙最尖的突起抵住嫩肉翻起的小小缝隙后面，前后微微戳刺着钥匙打开能让它逃出洞穴的通道。钥匙的凸起是硬长一块薄片，好不容易抽出仅仅指甲厚度的一片凸起，艾伦就故意横着捅一圈注定会箍住他阴茎根部的穴口，平时他箍着吮着艾伦的枪根会为逼出艾伦烫伤利威尔的内壁的精液，现在他的穴口只换来一根钥匙头也不回的出走，临走前还用金属凹槽搔刮穴口肿胀的软肉。不知是不是幼年就获得巨人之力的缘故，艾伦的性器长得比别人的硬挺，长得比别人的粗大，还生得比其他阴茎更善妒，它和它主人同时嫉妒细细一把钥匙。艾伦说会控制力道，但他可没担保一直用轻得搔痒的力道拔出钥匙，他握紧大半截钥匙猛得一抽，一大块锋利的凸起直接破开利威尔的穴口的阻挠，越狱时扯出一小截缠绵它吮吸他的嫩肉，刮过罪恶的腺体，这个罪恶的欢愉之源能使得冷峻威严的长官堕落成夹紧洞穴讨好性器的荡妇。钥匙一边蹭过腺体一边蛮横抽离的时候，利威尔缩不住腿间的穴也关不出喉间的惊喘，前面射出的同时后面流出湿热的体液。艾伦盯着涌出肠液的肉洞，肉穴开启一道幽深小口乱了规律地收缩，却驱动了一股火焰从日渐凸起的喉结里侵蚀脊柱，律动着安魂曲的节奏烧断脑中每一根神经。淌在钥匙上的一湾肠液滴下菱形镂空，顺着笔直的钥柄划过狰狞的凸起流到艾伦的手上。利威尔已经习惯了在他的士兵面前潮吹。也知道士兵燃着暗火的眼神会驱使他做什么，于是用手推开士兵愈发宽阔的肩膀，他没真正推开，只是表达一个不甘示弱又说不出本意的拒绝而已。  
“警告你不许舔，我很讨厌你这么做。”比艾伦年长了将近二十岁就是能随随便便骗到年轻小伙，其实利威尔可喜欢艾伦用舌头品尝他腿间的穴了，上次他的士兵才刚刚把鼻梁抵上他的尾椎骨，舌头还没细细地抚平穴口的紧紧褶皱，年长的军官就丢脸地射了。狼要撕碎月亮，利威尔偏偏不让，他总得给些补偿。利威尔抽出艾伦的皮带扔到地上，手势看不出指弯中的勾引，握住一根年轻勃发的性器，学着艾伦拔钥匙的样子把阴茎往自己腿间送，但他用的力道比艾伦轻得多，连隔靴搔痒都算不上，却让艾伦的长枪变得更加硬挺。“不要舌头。我要你的这个。”还捏了一下阴茎根部，就像紧致的穴口那样只用两根手指就能榨取年轻人的新鲜精液。艾伦俯身到利威尔打开的腿间，虔诚地在大腿内侧落下一个吻，仿佛他的吻能赐予利威尔戴上月桂冠的荣耀而成为神祇。少年看着长官腿间浸透肠液的钥匙：“遵命。”  
金色的光泽照亮稍微蜷起的双腿间的一片阴影，它打开了士兵长紧致的后穴，完成了作为一把钥匙与生俱来的使命。  
淫液终会干透，热度终会散去。少年的性器在长官的体内狩猎。一把钥匙冰冷沉默，无法告知这样一副大开双腿夹紧性器的放荡模样，在逐渐复苏的两千年记忆中，在仅存的七年余命中，就像钥匙一样，就是他唤回少年初心的关键所在。


End file.
